Kasai to Aisu
by Warrayfinson
Summary: A collection of Hitsuhina drabbles and oneshots, four for each letter of the alphabet. Various genres and ratings. Thank you to nekuri-kun for the cover picture.
1. Alone

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this IPod, this diary, that LCD TV over there, this Christmas card, and that doorway over there, Tite Kubo owns BLEACH.**

* * *

He was always alone.

He remembered from the day he was 'born' into the Soul Society, he felt alone. Despite having a grandmother, he never once felt that he had company. He didn't walk on the same soil as everyone, and felt that he was either below their feet or walking high above them.

He was the outcast, the freak. He wondered if it was because of the colour of his hair and eyes. It made the loneliness worse, digging into the vacant spaces in his heart.

However, what he remembered more than the loneliness was meeting her. That girl, who without question smiled at him from the moment their eyes met. It was the first only time he didn't feel truly alone.

To this day, he still feels lonely. He had an immensely powerful zanpukto, and he was recently made a captain. He now stood high above the majority of shinigami, and at times, he could almost feel the bitter feelings he had when he lived in the Rukongai. Even the captains saw him only as a child.

It's only when Hinamori stands beside him that the loneliness is less painful. He knew, in time, the lonliness would die and fade away, and it would be because of her.

* * *

**AN:** A slightly angst drabble to start off the collection. How this'll work is I'll be writing four oneshots/drabbles for each letter of the alphabet. Feel free to suggest prompts or themes, it'd be extremely helpful. Also, Happy birthday to Hitsugaya!

Thanks you for reading and I hope to see you in the next one :)

Keep writing!

-Warrayfinson


	2. Aqua

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this IPod, this diary, that LCD TV over there, this Christmas card, and that doorway over there, Tite Kubo owns BLEACH.**

* * *

Hinamori always liked the colour blue. Although it wasn't her favourite, she loved all the shades, from dark to light blues.

However, when it came to Hitsugaya's eyes, she couldn't guess which shade of blue they were. From a distance, they could be mistaken for being a cobalt blue. She remembered as a child she would compare his eyes to the sky, beliving they were the same colour. However, she decided against the idea.

Now that she looked deeper into then, she found herself tossing up between turquoise and aqua. To her, turquoise had an icy quality to it, while aqua flowed like water. In the eyes of those who didn't know the white haired prodigy, they only saw the icy exterior.

"Hinamori?"

She gave a small yelp and lost her train of thought. "Yes, Shiro-chan?"

"Why were you staring at me?"

A small blush heated her cheeks as she realised she had been staring at his eyes the whole time. She briefly looked away from him, her eyes falling on the paperwork in front of him, only to find her gaze drawn back to him. He was still looking at her with a raised eyebrow, but his face was closer.

She smiled in embarrassment and realisation. "Aqua."

His eyebrow rose further up his forehead. "What?"

"Definitely aqua," she concluded.

* * *

**AN:** Quick update! :D Reviews are greatly appreciated, as is any prompts!

Keep writing!

-Warrayfinson


	3. Ambivalence

**Disclaimer: **I own this laptop, this IPod, this camera, these colour pencils, that window over there, and this snow-globe, Tite Kubo owns BLEACH.

* * *

Hitsugaya resumed his paperwork. He heard shuffling in front of him. He glanced up and saw Hinamori had resumed drawing. She smiled as she moved the pencil across her sketchbook once again. Now it seemed the tables had turned and now he was the one staring at her.

He found himself wondering what she was drawing. The way her hand moved slowly and gracefully suggested to him it wasn't one of her 'action-packed' drawings. She drew those less and less the older she got.

And the older she got, naturally, the more she changed. The captain found himself becoming conflicted on that thought. He sometimes experienced this emotion. An emotion that caused him to evaluate his childhood friend positively and negatively.

He loved her kindness, her sweetness, her loyalty, and her determination. Those weren't just admired by him alone. He knew that those around Hinamori admired her for her hard-working attitude and sweetness.

Conversely, he dislikes her use of his old nickname. The dreaded 'Shiro-chan'. He sometimes even disliked her stubbornness, mainly when it didn't work in his favour. However, as time went on, he grew to at least put up with it, and this isn't what he hated about her most. No, what Hitsugaya disliked about her most was her admiration for a certain traitor. He could have said he hated it, but he felt that was far too strong. Even so, the admiration she still held for the man who had stabbed her irked him.

As he looked at her now, he felt that conflict between the pros and cons of the girl. In the end, he knew how to discard the emotion. He always concluded that her pros always outweighed her cons.

"Shiro-chan, is something wrong?"

Hitsugaya realised Hinamori was looking back at him, and he felt his cheeks become somewhat heated. "No." He focused back on the paperwork.

But when he heard the sounds of the pencil sketching, he found himself wondering what she was drawing again.

* * *

**AN: **A continuation of the previous drabble.


	4. Always

**Disclaimer: **I own this laptop, this IPod, this camera, these colour pencils, that window over there, and this snow-globe, Tite Kubo owns BLEACH.

* * *

"Shiro-chan?"

"Quit using that nickname!"

"Do you think that either of us will become captains?"

"…How should I know?"

"It was just a thought. I mean, it would be pretty stressful, wouldn't it? We'd have to do the paperwork, organise our divisions, go to meetings, and do a lot of other stuff too. Aizen-taicho is amazing that he can still get through an entire day with a smile on his face all the time."

"It's only because the fool is optimistic."

"Aizen-taiho isn't a fool! He's a very kind, heroic, amazing captain."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, bedwetter."

"Hey, don't call me that!"

"Not until you stop calling me 'Shiro-chan'!"

"But it still suits you."

"If I recall correctly, you said you would stop calling me 'Shiro-chan' once I started attending the academy. Not only have I done that, I graduated years ago!"

"Aww, but Shiro-"

"No, not again! Hey, why are you laughing?"

"Because you're cheeks have gone bright pink, Shiro-chan!"

"Ugh, stop! And I'm not blushing!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not! It's hot out today."

"I know you hate heat, but that's not why you're cheeks are pink."

"…"

"…"

"…Are you always going to call me 'Shiro-chan'?"

"Maybe…but if you become a captain, I'll have to start referring to you as 'Hitsugaya-taicho', won't I? I guess that would mean I won't always be calling you 'Shiro-chan' if that were to happen."

"Of course."

"But, out of the two of us, I think you're more likely to become a captain."

"…"

"You have leadership qualities - like your commitment to tasks, even if at times you don't show it - and the fact that you have a powerful zanpukto. Not only that, you almost have your bankai too. I can just see you, Shiro-chan, with a haori. It'll almost be the same colour as your hair…But, if you did become a captain, we probably wouldn't be able to see each other as much. In fact, if either of us became captains, we'd probably be too busy to even talk to each other, let along spend time together like we do now."

"It won't happen."

"Huh?"

"I highly doubt I'll be the next captain. However, even if I did become a captain, I'd still come see you, dummy."

"Shiro-"

"I'd make time. Besides, the lieutenant and third seat are supposed to do a majority of the paperwork. Captains only fill out the important paperwork and do the other jobs that require only a few days of the week. It might not be as frequent, but I'd come see you whenever I could…and you better be referring to me as 'Hitsugaya-taicho' every time I see you!"

"…Yes, of course. Would you really come see me whenever you are free?"

"Yes, always."

* * *

**AN:** Woot, two updates! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :)

And so concludes the letter 'A'. Now, onto the letter 'B'! :D Thank you to **a blue fruit cup** for your prompt suggestion 'always'. Also, thank you to **Saxophone** for reviewing!

Feel free to suggest prompt and I'll see you next time :D

Keep writing!

-Warrayfinson


	5. Blanket

**Disclaimer**: I own this laptop, this brush, this glass of lemonade, that ruler over there, and these drawings I have to finish, Tite Kubo owns BLEACH.

**AN: **Righto, so now we begin with the 'B's! :D This one is set years and years ago when Hitsugaya and Hinamori were very young, so expect some OOCness. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"It sure is cold tonight, huh?"

"Not really."

Hinamori shivered as she heard a powerful gust of wind outside the house. She turned on her side and attempted to fall asleep despite the shivers. She wondered how Hitsugaya wasn't complaining about the cold. When she thought about it, he never complained in winter. He could walk out into the cold with only a thin yukata and blanket wrapped around him and he wouldn't even flinch when a gust of wind hit him.

Was he trying to be tough?

Frowning, Hinamori turned on to her other side, now facing the back of her companion. "Shiro-chan, are you still awake?" she asked.

"Don't call me that," he grumbled.

"How come you don't mind the cold?" she asked.

She saw his shoulder shrug. "I don't know, it doesn't bother me."

She sleepily frowns. "But how come? I don't get it."

"Just go to sleep, bedwetter."

"That was only one time!"

When he didn't reply, she sighed and turned her back to him. Her hair fell over her shoulder, spraying in front of her on the thin pillow. It was a few minutes later when she heard the change Hitsugaya's breathing. He was asleep. She sighed again, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the wind and shivers.

She tugged on the blanket, trying to bring it up to her shoulders. Something resisted against her. Frowning, she gave another hard tug. Still resistance. She opened her eyes and looked down at herself. The blanket triangle of blanket she had barely covered up her waist and hips while the rest of her body was exposed to the cold.

She looked over her shoulder to the sleep boy. Her eyes widened as she realised what the resistance was and why she had so little to cover her. "You hoarder," she whispered.

She sat up and lightly tapped Hitsugaya's shoulder. "Shiro-chan, wake up…"

It didn't work. She tried again. "Shiro-chan, please wake up."

He stirred, muttering something incoherently before returning to the land of dreams. Huffing, Hinamori tugged on the blanket again. "Shiro-chan, please! You're hogging the blanket!"

He grumbled, but still kept his eyes closed. With a swift pull, Hinamori managed to get some more of the blanket for herself. "Shiro-chan, wake up!"

"Hinamori…?" he muttered, his eyes slitting open.

"Shiro-chan, you're hogging the blanket. I need some too you know."

"So do I, bedwetter."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop calling me 'Shiro-chan'!"

"Not until you give me more of the blanket! You don't mind the cold, right?"

"I need it too!"

And so the tug-a-war continued. There was no foreseeable victory in sight as the children pulled against each other, using what little strength they had through the haze of sleepiness. The end of the 'war' came when a loud ripping sound reached their ears.

They stopped, both surprised. They looked at each other before looking to the blanket. The faded green blanket had a new and larger addition to the holes in it. The hole was large enough to reach the edge, almost tearing the blanket in two.

Hitsugaya looked up at Hinamori, annoyed. "Now look what you did!"

"I-I didn't mean to…" She looked from the boy to the blanket. Her heart sank as she realised that may really have been her fault. She shook her head. "I'm sorry…I just wanted more of the blanket because I was freezing."

Guilt briefly flashed in the young boy's eyes. He looked away. "Now we're both going to freeze."

She was about to become further entrenched with guilt when an idea came to mind. She smiled. "Shiro-chan, I can a new blanket tomorrow."

"That doesn't solve the problem now though."

"I know, so I have an idea."

She took the ripped blanket and folded it in half. She laid it over herself and looked back to Hitsugaya, arms outstretched. "You can stand at least a bit of the cold, right? Eve so, you have to stay warm too."

The boy frowned as he looked from her arms to her smile. It took him only seconds later to realise what she was thinking. A faint blush coloured his cheeks and he crossed his arms. "No, no, no!"

"Come on, Shiro-chan, it's not that bad. I won't wet the bed again if that's what you're worried about."

"No!"

"Would you rather have the blanket and you can hug me?"

His eyes widened at that suggestion. The blush darkened and he looked back to her. He looked to the blanket and remembered the sadness in her eyes when she apologised. He caved in.

"Fine!" he said as he lay down and shuffled over to her. Her arms wrapped around him, and to his surprised, she was quite warm. He wondered if she was as embarrassed as he was in this situation, though he highly doubted it.

"Good night, Shiro-chan," he heard her whisper.

Her arms shivered ever so slightly when a loud gust of wind hit the walls outside. Hitsugaya looked over Hinamori's shoulder to the window. It was completely black, with no snow or lights outside. He wished it were snowing, it would act as a distraction from his current predicament.

He heard light snoring in his ear. She was asleep. He looked back to the girl. There was a shadow of a smile on her peaceful features, and he wondered what she was dreaming about. Sleep began to lull him back into the world of dreams. He snuggled further into her warmth, her arms like blanket.

He dreamed of warm snow days.

* * *

**AN:** Reviews, prompt suggestions, and comments are greatly appreciated! :D

Thanks you for reading!

Keep writing!

-Warrayfinson


	6. Breathless

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this IPod, that desk over there, that chair with the desk over there, and these floorboards, Tite Kubo owns BLEACH.**

* * *

Sometimes Momo found that she couldn't breathe. She felt icy water fill her lungs. She felt like she was drowning. Drowning in deep waters of ice and snow. She sometimes felt herself being drawn to the bottom, falling deeper and deeper into the unknown abyss of ice-cold darkness.

The cold, icy waters that enveloped her whole and penetrated through her soul.

Yet, even as she felt completely breathless, Momo couldn't understand why she felt this way. In reality, it only lasted for a few seconds. She felt the shivers when she was brought out of her breathless state, as if she pulled out of the icy waters.

She found herself breathless everytime his eyes and reiatsu enveloped her.

* * *

**AN**: Not sure what to make of this one XD Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D

Thanks for reading and keep writing!

-Warrayfinson


End file.
